


Star crossed Stations

by Skyscape7913



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyscape7913/pseuds/Skyscape7913
Summary: Lyra is from a star station that didn't join the Ark, and now her people are on the ground. There will be violence but I promise it's a great story I just suck at summaries. Please check it out.





	Star crossed Stations

The Ark knew that there were grounders when it landed, the broadcasting from the empty ring made that clear. What they didn't know was that there was another station that fell from the sky the same night the Ark did. My station, Crux Station, saw the broadcasts when the ark took over the other stations and we disguised our signals and survived. It wasn't easy. We didn't have the cushy comfort of so many people on one station. Every day was a fight for survival, and if you didn't train, you were "randomly" selected in the next Farewell. There were 800 of us before we had to make the cuts. Then 750, then 700, and so on. At 500 we decided we had no other choice but to follow the ark to the ground. We were dying. And when we made it to the ground, 20 years after my birth, there were only 110 of us left. I am one of those 110. My name is Lyra. We met the grounders when we landed and have been losing one person a week. We had been here a month and we had trained to fight the ark our whole lives. Grounders fight well, we fight better. 

I was on patrol and hunting when I heard screams, and I rushed to help, thinking it was my people. I saw two grounder younglings and a young warrior being dragged away by a person who almost didn't look human. He appeared even more savage than the grounders. My people or not, these were children, and I would save them. If anything it would bring good favor with the grounders. I drew my blade and my buzz stick. I felt the grounding rubber hilt against my fingerless gloves and I grinned savagely. I swung the sword at the back of his knees, still unnoticed, and applied the buzz stick to his neck. He let out a strangled cry and dropped the children he had been dragging in a net that seemed covered in barbed razor wire. He turned toward me a snarled, and I snarled right back, daring him to come closer. He drew a small axe and began advancing, and when he lunged I quickly span away, Slicing at his weapon wielding arm with my sword and smacking him with my electrified buzz stick. He fell to the ground, already weakened by my strike to the back of his knees. I slit his throat. Before I checked on the children, I searched his body. I found a vial of pink viscous liquid and pocketed it to hand to the researchers. It looked fairly technological. I stashed it and proceeded to untie the net very carefully. They didn't look old enough to speak English to me, but I tried anyway. 

"Are you alright? You are safe. What was that?" I gestured towards his body as I untie the knots. 

The children looked at me confused and the older Grounder looked at me and spat out " Reaper"

"Are there more?" I asked as the knots come free and I tried to pull the net off without causing further damage. 

"No, I killed the other." The young boy, almost a teenager really, said.

"Do you need help getting where you are going? I would rather not have to come rescue you again." I said, eyeing them. They may be children but they are grounder children, and I don't fancy being stabbed. 

One of the younger children, a girl who looked to be around three, was crying and holding a spot on their arm. I approached carefully and pulled out medical ointment and wrap. The benefit to having so few people on a station is we have much more supplies. 

"Can I bandage you?" I asked, more asking the older one than the other little boy who was perhaps five. 

" Bandage her." He appeared to be only fifteen and he had a slight tremble in his voice when he said that. 

I went to bandage her and to my surprise, her blood was as black as night. I said nothing, only applied the ointment and the bandage, smiling and trying to distract her while I cleaned the wound. 

"We are going to Ton Dc," The boy blurted out as I rose and prepared to leave. " You will accompany us to tell what you saw. They may not believe that a reaper was so far from the systems."

" I will? I took on this one and you could not. Are you trying to say you need my help?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows and my hips. 

The boy appeared to swallow something and then, begrudgingly, said "Yes,"

"Am I to travel with you and not know your names?" I inquired, genuinely curious. 

" And am I not to know yours, your clans?" He quipped back. 

" I am Lyra and I came from the stars. Not to be confused with the others who fell from the sky, they are murderers and thieves." I say, wincing as I remember the stories of the massacre of the first so called Unity Day. What a joke. We listened, unable to do anything else, as they blew up any station that wouldn't join them. 

" I am Benjamin kom Trikru, and these are Alya and Demos. They must begin their training, as they have just been found and are far behind." 

"So how far is this Ton Dc? Do we have time to stop for provisions?" I ask. 

"No. We Must go. These Natblida need training and need to be seen by Anya." Benjamin said. "Come, we have two horses. You and Alya will use one, and I and Demos will ride the other. We must get there swiftly, night falls soon"

I looked around and saw the sky beginning to take on a delicate bruised tint, the trees seemed more foreboding, and I nodded. We walked for twenty minutes until we came upon a cave, where Benjamin went in and came out with a chestnut brown horse and a dappled gray. I gravitated towards the dappled gray and took Alyas hand and hoisted her up. I saw Benjamin do the same for Demos, and I mounted my steed. We traveled through the increasingly dusky woods, and I pointed out a glowing butterfly to Alya, just as we approached a statue of a man. We trotted past that and came to what looked like a giant pile of rubbish, and Benjamin stopped and dismounted his horse.

"You must leave all weapons out of the village." He leaned in and said to me.  
There was a man standing with a weapon next to the no weapons sign and I laughed. I helped Alya dismount and we walked towards the man, who stopped me with a dagger to my throat. I stayed calm. 

"Why do you bring the enemy into our camp? Skaikru is not welcome here." He snarled at Benjamin.

"She is not Skaikru, She saved us from a reaper," Benjamin said calmly. 

"She looks like Skaikru, dresses like Skaikru, yet you say she is not Skaikru. Skaikru could not defeat a Reaper. So what are you?" He digs the dagger deeper and I feel a drop of blood run down my neck. 

" I came from the stars, not the sky. Skaikru is my enemy. Skaikru is your enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my ally." I say, pressing myself against the blade so the drop turns into a light trickle. 

He releases and laughs a bit, stashing his dagger and patting me on the back. "We shall see, Not Skaikru. Drop your weapons in this barrel and we shall see"

I stash my weapons in the barrel and watch as Benjamin does the same. 

We walk towards the door that is now apparent, and I mutter under my breath, "Welcome to Ton Dc."

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you think will happen or what you think of the characters. Questions and criticisms are more than welcome.


End file.
